


On Sam's shoulders.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: A concert is much more enjoyable when you're sitting on Sam's shoulders.





	On Sam's shoulders.

Sam had got you tickets for one of your favourite bands for your birthday. You had to wait a month for the show, but it was the best present you had ever gotten. And even though, it wasn’t his kind of music, he was there by your side.

“Are you enjoying the show?” He leaned down, practically yelling to be heard.

“I’m so short, I can barely see.” You pouted. “Think we can get closer?”

You moved in front of him to head further into the crowd, but Sam had another idea. He grabbed your waist, and you yelped as he lifted you up and put you on his shoulders.

You clung to him for dear life, terrified. But he just chuckled. “Now you can see better then anyone else.” You looked down at him, and he was beaming up at you.

You leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting brave enough to let go of him with one of your hands. You raised it in the air and screamed.


End file.
